


Addition

by yeaka



Series: A Honeycomb Tree [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Half-Mirrorverse, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, PWP, Public Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jim’s been a very good pet, Captain Khan decides to buy him a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in an AU where the setting is similar to the mirror universe in some regards, but the characters are more similar to the regular ones. **Blanket warning** for the Terran Empire being a totalitarian dystopia with all its trickle-down issues, which tinges the servitude with hints of slavery. While this is written as a useless PWP, please be aware of the problematic fantasy elements and your own comfort levels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s one of those conflicting mornings where Jim wakes up all alone, and he’s both happy to have been allowed to sleep in and sad to find the bed empty. He groggily feels around it, swinging his legs beneath the sheets as he scrubs at his eyes. But he already knows the quarters are bare; he can’t hear anyone else’s breathing, and it just feels... colder. 

He murmurs, “Lights, thirty percent,” and scrunches his eyes closed as the computer responds. He’ll work his way up to one hundred percent slowly. Although, when he’s left like this, there’s not much to do but lie in bed; his contract’s all-encompassing, but the only thing he’s ever used for is sex. He glances around anyway, lifting up on his elbows to make sure everything’s clean and normal: nothing to put away; nothing to do. Good. Jim’s terrible at cleaning, and he’s not a fan of it. If he wanted to do chores, he would’ve applied for yeoman-ship instead. He drops back to the mattress and rolls over. Maybe he’ll just go back to sleep. 

The computer beeps with an oncoming transmission, and Jim looks expectantly up at the ceiling, even though there’s no viewscreen. The sound filters out of it perfectly clear. _“Good morning, pet.”_

“’Morning, master,” Jim yawns. And he rolls onto his stomach so he can grind lightly into the mattress; the sound of his master’s voice always gets him going. He has the sexiest master in the universe, he sure of it. And that voice... that deep, sensual voice... Jim’s already rutting his hips like the animal his master makes him. 

Of all the employers he’s had, this one is the _best_. He came for the stars, but he stays for the rest, and whatever delusions he once had of climbing the usual assassination/seduction ladder up the Terran Empire ranks have fallen flat under the delights of his current position. For this master exclusively, he’s learned to behave, and it’s been wildly worth it—Jim’s master is strong, ruthless, stunning and sexy as hell. Definitively worthy of temporary hanging up the rebel hat. It’s hard to find someone with such soothing tones and such a big cock. Jim’s master can make him scream like no one else, and he’s always had a very active sex drive, making this position even more the perfect fit. He buries his face in the pillow as his master drawls, _“Did you have a good sleep?”_ Just casual small talk. When Jim strains, he can hear the faint sounds of the bridge in the background. (Jim _loves_ the bridge, but Captain Khan isn’t one to jeopardize the USS Vengeance by having a personal servant running around between working officers. Jim’s working on that.) 

“I missed you,” he sighs, even though it doesn’t at all answer the question. He gets a soft chuckle in return, and it makes him grin into the pillow. The pillow smells of Khan, and Jim inhales heavily before snuggling into it. Khan laughs so handsomely.

Khan purrs, _“Poor thing, all alone over there... having to take care of your pretty body all by yourself... you are taking care of it, aren’t you, Jim?”_

“Yes, master,” Jim croons. He’s never spoken the title so easily for anyone else. He takes another heady breath and lets his eyes close. Some days, he isn’t allowed to touch himself; some days he’s left with his cock caged and his hands bound behind himself. Some days he’s left tied to the bed, and once he was left, bound and gagged, in the bathroom. But he’s been better behaved as of late, and as a result, he gets to come more. He’s very grateful, and as he snakes his own hand beneath himself, he moans, “Thank you, master.” Khan’s Jim’s benevolent _god_.

 _“Naughty little thing,”_ Khan chuckles again, just as Jim wraps his fingers around his cock. The sound makes him shiver in delight, and he pumps himself and rolls his hips as he listens to Khan’s erotic voice, eyes closed so he can pretend that Khan’s here with him. _“Touching yourself the moment I’m gone. You wish it was my hand, don’t you, pet?”_

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Jim groans, and he really, really does. Khan has such long, powerful fingers—the perfect grip, just enough squeeze, just enough pressure. Khan does everything _perfect_. The image of his chiseled face makes Jim’s hand speed up, his cock twitching in response and growing impossibly thicker in his hand, hard as a rock. He rolls back onto his front so he has the room to arch up and go wild, hips making the bed bounce and hand bouncing up and down. He knows his master can probably hear his heavy breathing and his moans, and he wants it that way. 

_“Mm, it’s a shame I had to leave you like that, hard and wanting,”_ Khan continues, drawling on as though commenting on something particularly dull and unimportant, rather than driving Jim to the brink of ecstasy with the mere sound of his voice. _“But I’d just milked you an hour before I left, and as much as you try to please me, you simply can’t keep up with my needs...”_

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jim gasps, unable to process what’s really going on. He’s getting close, so close, so hard. He _loves_ that about his master—he gets woken up and fucked at all hours of the night, more than he can take, and he knows that, and it’s wonderful. Jim’s never had a master that satisfied him so completely, even if this is slightly past his tolerance. Khan satisfies him several times a day, and he wishes he could do more. A part of him is to into this and hates that he can’t please the man that brought him here. But he’s also so foggy-headed right now, and all he wants to do is kiss Khan and come. Licking his dry lips, he tries to beg, “Master, please, give me another chance, I’ll please you, I’ll do everything I can... I’ll be so good for you...”

 _“Oh, don’t get me wrong, darling,”_ Khan purrs—the ripples in it brings a bead of precum slipping out the head of Jim’s cock, _fuck_ , that voice is _so hot_. _“You’re a lovely plaything. And anyway, I’ve thought of something to both remedy the situation and reward you for your good behaviour lately.”_

“Oh, thank you, master, thank you!” Jim cries, voice cracking with ecstasy. A minute ago, he wasn’t enough, and now he’s being rewarded. He doesn’t understand, can’t keep up like this, and knows he’s going to come soon. He doesn’t want to come without permission and wants to hear his master’s voice. He pleads, “M-master, I’m going to... ahhh—”

 _“Come for me, pet,”_ Khan growls. 

Jim bursts instantly, arching up and screaming his release, letting his master hear every last bit of pleasure rolling through him. His cum drapes all across his chest, slipping out over his hand. He’s panting and shuddering, and he whimpers when the comm clicks off. He wants Khan to be here to kiss him breathless. 

Instead, he stretches out, waiting for his breath and his pulse to go back down. He glances at the clock to check how much recovery time he has. He slept in, but there’s still several hours left before Khan’s shift ends. So Jim relaxes, not moving until the need for water is unavoidable. 

Jim checks the captain’s quarters as he walks through them, heading for the kitchenette. Everything’s clean, except for a large coat draped over the couch. Jim has a drink, then takes the coat over to hang on the hook by the door. He smiles fondly as he smoothes it out; Khan looks stunning in his civilian clothes. He looks stunning in his gold shirt too. He looks stunning in everything. 

Jim isn’t allowed clothes. He always wears his master’s collar, fitted to him the day he signed his contract. Once or twice, he’s been dressed in skimpy or sheer wrappings to be taken out, but Khan also likes to simply show him off, take him for walks completely bare and fuck him right in the open. Jim doesn’t mind. It’s vaguely humiliating, yes, but he knows he has a good body, and he knows that everyone who sees them is just as jealous of him as of Khan—every other lowly servant aboard the Vengeance probably longs for a master like him. Jim’s lucky. 

Jim’s got nothing else to do, so he takes a shower, cleaning himself off and sure to smile and pose for the camera as he does it—there’s a hole in the wall that films him and sends the feed to the bridge. It’s never turned on when Khan’s there, but he knows it always is for him. He doesn’t touch himself—he hasn’t been permitted to again, but he does show off his hole and play with it a bit, always liking to keep himself prepared. Then it’s back out into the bedroom, and he collapses back down, now half wishing the place were messier. 

He gets bored easily; the one draw back to this. It’s much better when he’s allowed to sit at his master’s feet during shift—the bridge is incredibly interesting. Jim’s always had a fascination with starships. But he understands that he can’t do that all the time. Still, he’s _bored_.

He does spend a bit of time wondering what this ‘treat’ is—probably some new torture device Khan will use to train him better. That’s a mixed bag. He rarely wants more discipline, but Khan has such... interesting... lessons. Mostly, he just tries not to think about it, because there’s no way of knowing what it is, and there’s no point. 

He obsessively thinks about it anyway. When he hears the doors open in the other room, Jim shoots off the bed. He recognizes the redshirt that’s backing in, tugging something with him. Jim tilts his head. The redshirt—Hendorff, Jim thinks—doesn’t pay him any mind. Most of the senior officers ignore Jim; he’s the captain’s _personal_ servant not for others’ eyes, and this one’s clearly on a delivery mission that doesn’t require any of Jim’s input. 

Hendorff walks another man into the room, marching over to the couch and leaving him there, barking, “Sit!” The man’s bound all over with a silky black ribbon, and it covers his eyes and his mouth, so it’s hard to see his expression properly, but he looks... grumpy.

As Hendorff walks back for the doorway, Jim asks, “What’s—” But Hendorff’s already disappearing out the parting doors. They close again behind him with the telltale locking sound. 

For a moment, Jim’s frozen. His first instinct is interest; the man’s handsome. Then he cycles through fear, but he pushes that down; he’s almost positive he’s not being replaced. Then he’s full of curiosity, and he wanders over, not sure if he’s allowed to touch or not. 

He bounces down to kneel, peering over everything he can see through the ribbon. The man’s tied awkwardly—his hands are bound together with the ribbon twisting all up his arms. It must’ve been very awkward to crawl here—no wonder Hendorff had to back in and keep an eye on him. He has his hands in his lap now, covering his cock, but Jim’s sure it’ll be big and rugged to match the rest. He has dark brown hair, brushed to the side, caught around the ribbons around his head. Even with those obstructions in the way, it’s clear he has a hard, strong face. He must be older than Jim by at least ten years, but he looks very, very good. 

Jim instantly wants to play with him, but that’s not how things work. Jim knows better than to play with his master’s toys. It would be against the rules. 

...Jim’s bad with rules. 

His fists are balled against his knees, head running through the possible consequences of moving and whether or not it’d be worth it when the comm chimes again. Khan’s voice pours into the room: _“Have you unwrapped your present yet?”_

His present? Jim’s grinning in a heartbeat. He isn’t stupid enough to think a servant can have a pet, but if he has a companion he’s allowed to touch, that’s just as good. He hasn’t been able to have friends for a long time, and he’s always been social. Jim’s delight slips through to his voice as he calls to the ceiling, “No, master! Thank you!” 

_“Good boy,”_ Khan chuckles, and Jim preens. _“This is why you’re getting this gift. I want you to unwrap him and get him nice and warmed up for when I come back, but you will not take each other until I return. Do you understand?”_

“Yes!” A second later, Jim adds curiously, “What’s he called, master?”

There’s a short pause. Masters often rename their pets, though Jim wasn’t renamed, despite the line on his contract for it. He was given a nickname used mostly in public or when Khan’s feeling particularly possessive. He wonders if this new servant will get a nickname too. Khan eventually muses, _“His name is Leonard McCoy, though I believe I’ll call him ‘Bones.’”_

Jim nods, even though Khan can’t see it. He’s curious as to the nickname, but his first thought is of the man—Leonard—picking up rubber bones in his teeth and bringing them back to lay them at Khan’s feet. Jim’s not very good at fetch—he gets distracted easily and falls for fake-outs. Perhaps Leonard’s better. 

Jim repeats just to fill the silence, “Thank you, master.”

Khan purrs, _“Enjoy,”_ and the channel closes. 

Leonard makes a general grunting noise, and Jim crawls over to him, noting the way Leonard tenses but doesn’t pull back. He seems wary but brave. Jim has to peer around him for a moment, trying to find where the ribbon starts. 

Leonard grumbles and jerks in them, but they don’t loosen. But it does move the position of his hands, and Jim gets a look at the bow beneath them. Grinning, he lifts Leonard’s hands up, ignoring the indignant grunt. There’s a big, black bow around Leonard’s cock, and Jim licks his lips as he stares at it. It’s not as big as Khan, of course, (no one is) but it’s still _very_ sizeable. Bigger than his. Because he’s been ordered to warm up and he wants to be ready when Khan gets home, Jim bends down to place a short kiss on the pink head, tied up around Leonard’s stomach. 

Leonard stiffens immediately. Jim licks it, then seals his mouth around the head and sucks once. But he pulls off after; he’s not supposed to have sex without Khan here. Given that behaving has just gotten him a playmate, Jim’s now particularly interested in behaving. 

Jim eagerly unwraps the bow, careful how he treats the heavy cock in it. Then he can start untwisting the ribbon from Leonard’s body, lifting Leonard’s hands up higher and pausing to lick at each rosy nipple. Leonard’s got a strong chest with a light six-pack, and his arms look just as strong, his hands calloused. The ribbons wrap down around his arms, and then Leonard helps tug the rest of the ribbon from his face, shaking his head and spluttering—evidently the ribbon didn’t taste good. 

Before Jim can take it, Leonard scrunches up the ribbon and tosses it aside, glaring down at it. The eyes he fixes on Jim are a deep hazel, and Jim has to suck in a breath. Leonard’s face is just as rugged and handsome as his body, and Jim’s feeling _very_ grateful to Khan right now. 

Leonard gives Jim an appraising sort of look, then pushes up to his feet. Jim follows. Leonard has the same collar Jim does, but naturally, he’s otherwise naked. He takes a good look around, trailing into the bedroom, and Jim follows. 

“Where’s the master?” Leonard grunts, his voice deep and gravely. 

“On the bridge,” Jim says. “He’s the captain.”

Leonard glances back and rolls his eyes. “I know that. I didn’t know he was so hard up that he needed two of us. What’re you for, kid?” But he gives Jim the once over again and answers himself, “Sex, obviously.” Then he looks away. Jim tries not to smirk. That means Leonard thinks he’s hot, which he knows he is, but still. “What’m I for, then?”

“Sex too,” Jim guesses, supposing that Leonard’s contract was as all-encompassing as his, but a captain, who has enough staff, including work-related yeomen, wouldn’t need _everything_. Sex is really the only need Khan has left.

Leonard snorts. 

“I mean it. Khan—our master—has a _very_ veracious sexual appetite.”

“And you’re not good enough?” Leonard finally turns to Jim, hands on his hips. They’re both standing next to the end of the bed. Jim’s smirk drops instantly; obviously, this ‘Bones’ isn’t as fun as he is. 

But he’s still determined to have a friend, because he’s fairly certain he can be friends with anything, and there’s no way he’s going back to being lonely and bored as hell when there’s an option not to be. He crosses his arms over his chest and explains, “I’m awesome. So awesome, in fact, that my master gave me another sentient toy to play with.” He fixes Leonard with an I-was-here-first-and-that-makes-me-the-captain-of-this-room look. 

To his surprise, Leonard grins. “You’re going to play with me?”

Jim’s cheeks turn a little pink, but he says, “Yeah.” He’s certain Leonard heard the comm. He knows what they have to do. He’s old enough that this can’t be his first rodeo, though Jim does faintly wonder why anyone would sell someone so handsome. ...Actually, it was probably due to his abrasive attitude, so it’s not so surprising...

Leonard doesn’t say anything more. He stands still and waits on Jim, so Jim inevitably uncrosses his arms, guessing that’s consent to start. It’s a little awkward, but he takes a step forward, and it puts them so close that they’re almost touching. They’re roughly the same height. Jim tilts his face, eyes half-lidded, looking into Leonard’s to see if this is okay. 

Leonard doesn’t move. Jim leans forward, pressing their lips together. Leonard’s are soft and a little chapped. They open up for Jim’s probing tongue, Leonard’s pushing back. He tastes new and foreign and a little bitter, something like bourbon. Maybe his last master kept him drunk to sooth the attitude. Jim likes it. 

Jim gets more and more into it easily, until he’s pushing forward, flattening their bodies together and trying to slip one of his legs between Leonard’s. He can feel Leonard’s big cock brushing his, and Jim grinds into it in the hopes of getting it harder. Their lips move against each other, tongues brushing at first, then wrestling. When Khan kisses him, it’s always so powerful and dominating. But here, they’re on the same level. Jim tries to keep up. Leonard makes it hard. Leonard has the same domineering tone, and soon Jim’s struggling to breathe, his mouth completely overrun by Leonard’s ferocious tongue and teeth. He tries to pull back, mewling, but Leonard won’t let him. 

Leonard wraps a strong arm around his waist, pulling him in tight, and the next thing Jim knows, he’s being pushed backwards onto the bed. He tries to get up on his elbows—Khan said not to fuck yet—but Leonard pushes him back down. Leonard shoves him up the sheets—the blankets are still on the floor from when Jim kicked them off. Jim shoves at Leonard’s shoulders. Leonard’s pulling Jim’s legs up around his torso. Leonard’s casting a long shadow over Jim’s body. Leonard’s making Jim hard as a rock; it’s incredibly difficult not to just lie back and take it, ugh, he really is terrible at behaving...

Maybe sensing his stress, Leonard finally pulls away. Jim takes a needy breath of air. Leonard chuckles and rolls his hips into Jim, smirking at the keening sound Jim makes. “Who’s going to play with who, hm?”

Before Jim can stop himself, he groans, “You must’ve been for sex too.” Because Leonard’s obviously _very_ good at it. The way he’s rocking into Jim is getting Jim harder and harder; their cocks are brushing just right. Leonard’s hands have somehow snaked around his wrists, pinning him down. He strains in the grip, but Leonard’s fingers are every bit as strong as the rest of him. They’re like iron. Jim writhes a little, humming in a mixture of distress and pleasure. Leonard’s particularly sexy when he smirks. 

“I’m for everything, kid. I can punch a guy out and heal him right up, and I can make a pretty little thing like you see stars, easy. These hands are all kinds of talented.” They flex against Jim’s wrists. Jim believes him.

So much for being head of the room.

“No sex until—” But Leonard isn’t listening. He cuts Jim off by slamming their mouths back together, and Jim swells up into Leonard’s intoxicating musk immediately. He grinds their hips together while Leonard grinds their cocks together, and the rhythm they work up into isn’t at all a good idea. Jim’s insanely horny, begging to be satiated. He knows he should wait for his master. But thinking about Khan and feeling Leonard is almost too much to take without coming right away. Leonard claims his mouth easily, and the more Jim struggles, the harder Leonard rocks into him. Leonard doesn’t let up once. Every time Jim jerks his head to the side, Leonard follows, catching it again. Jim doesn’t want to stop him. Jim’s moaning and panting, wanting desperately to be fucked. 

It goes on for far too long, rubbing themselves close to completion and making out fiercely. Jim’s eyes are closed, senses overrun. His head’s a total mess. He’s sure Leonard’s not faring much better. Leonard’s guttural and raw, like an animal freshly let out of its cage.

But something makes Jim think of his master. In a final surge of strength, Jim arches his whole body up, jerking his hips and trying to buck Leonard loose. Leonard bites his lower lip in punishment, and Jim fidgets his legs, wailing. 

A second later, his lip’s tugged free. He glances hazily up. 

Leonard’s body’s stopped moving, and Jim stills his hips instantly. 

Khan’s got a fist in Leonard’s hair, jerking it back. Leonard winces.

Khan sits down on the bed beside them and leans over to whisper in Leonard’s ear, “Jim is for _me_. You will never fuck him without my permission. Do you understand?”

Leonard’s face scrunches up in irritation, but he grunts, “Yeah.” Khan jerks his head back further, and with a pained yelp, Leonard corrects, “Yes, master.” He doesn’t look comfortable saying it, but Khan lets go. 

Khan bends down to peck Jim on the cheek, purring, “Good job, pet. Considering how easily aroused you are, I was sure I’d find you impaled.”

Jim shakes his head, cheeks flushed half in embarrassment. “I wouldn’t, master.” Behind other employers’ backs, he might’ve. But not Khan.

“Good,” Khan croons. His fingers slip through and tighten in Jim’s blond hair before he growls dangerously, “Because I don’t like to share.” Jim gasps in a spot of pain as Khan pulls harder, but then Khan lets go, and Jim receives a chaste, soothing kiss that makes him glow again. His cock’s still hard against Leonard’s—he’s hoping Khan isn’t mad enough to forgo fucking him. 

Khan doesn’t seem that way. To Jim’s surprise, Khan pulls back and shoves Leonard down, nearly crushing Jim. Their noses almost crash into each other. Jim watches Khan take a step back, tugging off his gold captain’s shirt and, to Jim’s delight, the black shirt underneath. That leaves his muscled chest bare, and the sight always puts Jim on the verge of drooling. He licks his lips, staring. 

Khan slowly strolls around the edge of the bed, petting down Leonard’s back as he goes. Leonard allows the treatment, watching Khan almost as much as Jim. Jim can see on Leonard’s face that he’s surprised and pleased by his new master—perhaps their initial meeting wasn’t in person—and Jim can’t blame him. Getting someone as mind-blowing-ly perfect and hot as Khan is something akin to winning the lottery. When Khan reaches the back of the bed, he tugs Leonard down it as though Leonard weighs nothing. Khan spreads Leonard’s legs, pushing Jim’s wider in the process, until they’re both held wide open. Khan makes a slapping motion, and Jim hears his master’s palm connect with Leonard’s skin. Leonard winces. Jim bites his lip—he wishes he had a better view. 

“Perhaps I should’ve had you prepare yourselves,” Khan muses, his hands trailing between them. Jim grins and leans into the touch, wanting to say that he doesn’t care; he’s happy to serve his master, even dry and tight. But he knows in the back of his head that’d be foolish; Khan’s cock is massive and would cause tremendous damage. And Khan wouldn’t do it that way, not unless Jim had gravely misbehaved. Khan wanders over to the nightstand, pulling out the ever-handy lube applicator. 

“What’s that?” Leonard asks quietly. Jim doesn’t feel the need to explain; it’ll be obvious in a minute. Although, he’s surprised Leonard doesn’t know. Maybe he’s not used to being prepared; forgoing such limits makes it easier to nab more powerful masters, and who doesn’t want a high-level starship officer, no matter how tyrannical? Jim’s usually gotten luck that way.

Khan strolls back, and Jim bites his lip as the cold metal of the applicator slips into his hole, tiny and thin for now. It slides in to finger length, and then the liquid starts to seep out of it. It’s sticky and cold. Jim wills himself to breathe, looking up at the ceiling in an effort to relax. A button clicks. The rod begins to widen, expanding slowly, vibrating gently, parting Jim’s walls. Khan doesn’t move it around, doesn’t give him different angles. It doesn’t give Jim pleasure, but it’s not uncomfortable; the anticipation’s too great. He associates this strange intrusion with the coming of Khan’s cock, so he only hums happily, letting the machine do its work. 

The real effort is not humping Leonard. When the applicator slips out with a wet ‘pop,’ Jim gasps. Most of the liquid’s left behind. He can hear the faint buzzing sound of the metal retracting again. Jims knows exactly when it’s entered Leonard, because Leonard tenses up and mutters, “’The fuck?”

“Shh,” Jim orders on their master’s behalf. “It’ll get you ready.” And he pecks Leonard’s nose, which Leonard scrunches up. He should know to relax, but he doesn’t. He even grunts a few times in pain. It’s mostly his own fault. The applicator is completely innocuous if one relaxes their muscles properly. Still, Jim runs his thumbs soothingly around Leonard’s fingers. Their hands are still intertwined. 

Jim can hear the applicator pull out again. It’s tossed over to the nightstand; it’ll have to be cleaned later. For now, Khan simply stares down at them, hands shifting between their asses, pulled flush with each other. 

Khan climbs back onto the bed. Jim’s hole twitches in yearning. He wonders if Leonard’s is as greedy as his. Probably not. Is Khan going to fuck them both at once? A normal man could never do that; it requires too much dexterity, too great a speed with proficient accuracy.

Khan is no normal man. 

He pulls out his cock and purrs, “Now, which one should I have first...?”

“Me,” Jim says instantly, knowing full well it’ll only be for a brief moment. Khan smirks at him, and Jim grins right back. Leonard doesn’t say anything. He looks torn. 

The tip of Khan’s cock presses at Jim’s slick entrance, and Jim croons, trying to open up wide for his master. Khan sinks in slowly, delicious bit by delicious bit. Jim’s instantly moaning, and he’d try to press back if Leonard’s weight weren’t holding him down. The pressure atop him only makes the squeeze better; it’s like he’s being consumed by two gorgeous men. Khan presses all the way inside with one smooth push, then gently pistons in and out a few times, loosening Jim up. 

Jim’s eyelashes are fluttering in bliss, lips parted. He can feel Leonard’s eyes on him, and he doesn’t care how wanton he looks. Khan’s intentionally avoiding his prostate, and it still feels so, so good. He whines sharply when Khan pulls out. He knows it’s Leonard’s turn. The saving grace is that he gets to watch Leonard’s face while he’s filled, going from stubborn to uncomfortable to mildly senseless. Jim can literally see the tension melt away, see the way Leonard takes to being plugged up. He rocks his hips subtly against Jim’s, just once, and he gets a slap across his ass for it that makes him yelp again. Khan looks like he’s enjoying himself: that’s what matters.

Jim wants to ask how Leonard feels. But then he’s being impaled again, and instead he squeals in ecstasy; this time it’s fast and hard and hits him at just the right angle. He tosses his head to the side and leans into it, empty against a second later. Leonard gasps; the same treatment. Then it’s back in Jim the same way, stabbing right into his prostate, pulling out in a flash, slamming Leonard forward and dragging him back. They’re fucked in tandem, one at a time, but so fast that it feels like it’s all at once. Both Leonard and Jim are trembling in pleasure, keyed up and then left to breathe again, repeated over and over. It’s just like it usually is, with the slightest pause between Khan pulling out and stabbing in. Leonard’s hard cock rubbing into Jim’s fills the gaps. They don’t dare grind into each other, but Khan’s thrusts are so powerful that they’re rocked each time, first one, then the other. Jim gasps or moans or screams every time he’s stabbed without exception. Leonard’s no different. They’re worked up into a shuddering haze, both panting and writhing and slaves to Khan’s pleasure. He fucks them brutally, shadow towering over them. 

Jim comes so close to coming so many times. Every time he’s sure it’ll happen, the powerful cock controlling him slips away, given to someone else. His eyes don’t know where to look. Leonard’s so good to look at. Jim loves watching his master. Halfway through, Khan lowers down, stomach flattening over Leonard’s back, and he still alternatively stabs into them, right into the right place, every time. Jim can feel the extra pressure flattening his lungs. Khan doesn’t have to look, and he never misses. This is something only Khan could do. He swipes his tongue over the shell of Leonard’s ear, and Leonard moans as filthily as Jim would, body convulsing suddenly against Jim’s, racked with rapture. Jim makes a desperate keening noise and tries to tilt his chin up, wanting attention too. Chuckling, Khan bends down to kiss Jim’s jaw. Jim starts to moan, “Khan, Khan, _Khan_...” over and over again, breathless and mindless.

Khan’s bow lips make such a sexy smirk. Khan’s teeth scrape the back of Leonard’s neck, and he purrs into Leonard’s ear while his cock slams into Jim, retreating a second later, “He’s pretty when he’s fucked, isn’t he?”

Leonard nods uselessly. Khan’s fingers finally drip down Leonard’s sides, twisting onto Jim’s and lightly squeezing Jim’s hips. “What do you think of my new toy, pet?”

Jim has to lick his lips. It takes him a second to process the question. Longer to respond. “He’s _hot_.” He doesn’t miss the look on Leonard’s face. Jim moans, “I like him. Can I keep him?” Because there’s always a chance Khan won’t find Leonard up to his standards and send Leonard away. 

But Khan hisses, “Of course,” and leans in to kiss Jim hard on the mouth. Jim’s hands instantly shoot out of Leonard’s, darting up to grab at Khan, clutching Khan’s shoulders around Leonard. The two of them are crushing all the oxygen out of him, and Khan’s lips make it even harder to breathe. He gets another fill of cock and is half-sure he’ll black out from the bliss. 

After Khan slams in, his cock only pulls halfway out. It goes back in again immediately: just Jim. Jim moans happily, screaming a second later. The dual stimulation is too much for him to take; he tries to arch up into Leonard, has no room, and collapses again, writhing. His ass convulses, his cock spurting, spilling out between their chests. Leonard groans as his stomach’s slicked up. Jim keeps coming, even after Khan’s left him. 

Jim can tell from the way that Leonard’s body is suddenly rocked against him that Leonard’s being fucked hard, over and over, and Leonard gets lost in a sea of loud screams. Jim’s just barely finished before Leonard’s done; his cum mingles with Jim’s up their fronts. Jim can feel Leonard’s thighs jerking around him. Khan pulls back, sitting up again. 

Jim feels thoroughly fucked and satiated and lies still. Leonard collapses on top of him. 

Khan gives Leonard a light push, and Leonard rolls off, lying on his back next to Jim, their shoulders brushing. They’re both too spent to move as Khan climbs over them, one leg stretched over each of their chests, sitting between them. 

He’s got his cock in his fist, full, hard, and _huge_. He’s pumping it. A hand lightly smacks the back of Jim’s head, but he doesn’t need to be told what to do. Leonard’s sitting up too, the both of them getting onto their sides and leaning in, mouths opening. Jim’s lips wrap around the side of Khan’s shaft, and Leonard starts licking at Khan’s base. Together, the two of them kiss and lick and suck at different parts all along it, occasionally passing each other in almost-kisses, mostly focused on pleasing their master. Occasionally, one of them will suckle the head while the other laps at the base, then they’ll switch, then they’ll be back to kissing down it. It doesn’t need to be held up; it’s rock solid. It’s heavy on Jim’s tongue. It’s very warm and feels alive, feels strong and awe-inspiring. Jim desperately wants it to come. 

Khan pushes them both onto their backs when he’s close, pointing his cock between them and bursting all over both their faces. He shifts slowly from side to side as he comes, letting the hot streams cover both of them in turn. Whenever it’s Jim’s turn, he keeps his mouth open, and he swallows the bits he catches in the meantime. When he glances sideways through one half-open eye, Leonard’s got his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, otherwise just taking it. 

As soon as Khan’s done, Jim tries to lean closer to lick Leonard off, and Leonard begrudging lets him. Then Khan urges Leonard, “Return the favour, Bones.” There’s a slight warning in that deep tone that sets Leonard into action; clearly, Leonard wants to stay as much as Jim does. They lap at each other’s faces in a messy fervor of cum and tongues and kiss-swollen lips and a little bit of teeth. When they’re clean, it turns into regular making out, Leonard’s mouth all over Jim’s and Jim not exactly being innocent. 

He hears Khan slip off the mattress, and he knows his master’s heading for the shower. He breaks the kiss long enough to call, “Should I follow, master?”

“No,” Khan purrs, undoing his pants without even looking back at them. “You should rest, because the minute I get out of this shower, I’m taking both of you again, one at a time. Then I’m going to alternatively wake you up in the middle of the night and ravish you all over again, then take you again, each time you think you’ve just finally recuperated. There will no longer be any time that you’re not either being fucked or recovering from being fucked.” He glances over his shoulder to inquire, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.” Jim rolls his head back as he says it; he’s still breathless from the sex, but the thought of constantly being in this state makes his spent cock want to twitch back to life. He hears his master chuckle, and he doesn’t care how far he’s fallen. He glances back down to see Khan disappear into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. 

Jim sighs happily and turns to Leonard, mumbling with a sloppy smile, “Welcome to the family.”

Leonard raises his eyebrows once. Then he exhales heavily, stretching his arms up behind his head. 

He says, “I could get used to this.”

Jim laughs, happy.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Small epilogue for plyushka and Rascal because I love you~

Jim always loves the bridge. But today is the best bridge experience he’s ever had by far. 

Leonard doesn’t take kindly to being taken for walks. He isn’t given any clothes either, and he’s kept on a leash until they’re right in front of the captain’s chair. But Leonard’s learned over the past few days that when he misbehaves, he doesn’t get Jim. Leonard can pretend he doesn’t care, but whenever Leonard gets back out of his cage, he goes straight for Jim’s arms, and Jim knows he’s loved. 

Today they’ve both been good, and they’re taken to sit at their master’s feet. Khan looks particularly gorgeous lounging in the captain’s chair, and when Jim nuzzles into his leg, he’ll often pet Jim softly. Leonard doesn’t get the same treatment. Jim nuzzles Leonard’s cheek to make him feel involved. 

Then Lieutenant Sulu, Khan’s first officer, arrives on the bridge with his own personal servant in tow, and Jim’s day becomes exponentially better. It’s not often he gets to play with Sulu’s pet; he has a tendency to get too involved, too attached, to the point where their masters’ amusement shifts into jealousy. Jim’s careful not to smirk too wide or leap on the handsome man before him like he wants to. 

Instead, he shares a look with Leonard and nudges Khan’s knee. 

Pausing work on a PADD, Khan looks down to drawl, “You want to play, Jim?”

Jim nods and groans as raunchily as he can manage, “Yes please, master.”

Khan’s eyes shift to Leonard, who’s staring at the man sitting at Sulu’s feet. The man’s facing away from them, but he’s also subtly trying to look over his shoulder, dark eyes focused on Jim and wavering curiously along Leonard. Sulu reaches down to pet through jet-black hair, scratching deftly behind a pointed ear, and Spock glances up at his master, looking forward again. 

Jim fixes Khan with wide, pleading eyes. “ _Please,_ master?”

Sighing and smirking and looking just generally like sex itself, Khan nudges Jim with the tip of his boot. “Very well.” Jim falls into a sea of ‘thank you’s, and he places kisses all over his master’s thighs, leaning in to worship his master’s crotch after. Khan orders over his head, “Sulu, send your toy over here.” The Vengeance is _definitely_ the perfect ship for Jim.

Looking back to grin lecherously at them, Sulu grabs Spock by the collar and pushes him back towards the captain’s chair. “You heard the captain, pet.” Spock, always well behaved to the letter, follows his master’s orders. He turns to crawl towards them, face utterly expressionless on the surface. Jim can see the glint in those dark eyes, and he wants to return it. 

Spock takes a seat between them. To Jim’s surprise, Leonard leans in before he can, jerking Spock’s face to the side and capturing his lips. Jim just watches for a few seconds, feeling his cock twitch at the pretty sight. Both Leonard and Spock have particularly kissable lips, both handsome, eyes closed, faces tilted to fit, tongues swapping between their mouths. Leonard kisses gruffly and thickly, while Spock kisses measured and deliberately. It’s a strange combination, hot as hell, and before long, the two of them seem to be fighting through it, their styles incompatible and only making it better: sending sparks. Leonard tries to push Spock forward, and Spock pushes back. Jim wants to be trapped between them. 

But Jim gets to make out with Leonard all day long, whereas Spock’s an exotic treat, and he sets in on one Vulcan ear, tonguing all along the back. He can feel Spock melt into him instantly. Spock’s body is trapped between Jim’s and Leonard’s, all three of them completely bare except for their collars. Jim nips at the shell of Spock’s ear and trails his teeth down Spock’s jaw, running over to Spock’s mouth. He gently knocks Leonard aside, trying to get a turn. Leonard knocks him back, and together they fight over Spock’s lips, placing fast kisses on either side and trying to shove their tongues in. Spock makes an overwhelmed sort of grunt, trying and failing to keep up with them. Jim’s fingers are already on Spock’s body, feeling it up. Leonard’s doing the same. Leonard grabs one nipple, and Jim grabs the other.

For a brief moment, they both pull back to look at each other, Spock panting between them. There’s a mutual understanding. Jim and Leonard both tug at Spock’s nipples, rolling them and playing with them, setting back in on Spock’s mouth. Spock’s body begins to tremble with the sudden rush of sensations: perfect. Jim likes Spock best when he’s trembling. 

Jim likes Spock and Leonard all the time. And Khan, of course. Always Khan. Jim pulls back from Spock just long enough to readjust himself, turning his back to his master. Then he shuffles back until he’s sitting against the seat of the captain’s chair, Khan’s legs bracketing his shoulders. He just wants to feel _Khan_. He opens his arms, fully expecting either Leonard or Spock to crawl into them. 

Leonard chuckles and leans into Spock, hissing into his ear, “I’m gonna fuck your Vulcan brains out.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitch. It looks like he’s going to protest. But then Khan drawls, “ _Spock._ ” Just that one word, in that deep, sensual voice that’s utterly irresistible. Spock obeys instantly, moving right into Jim’s outstretched arms. He always comes to Jim.

It’s a bit awkward—their legs get tangled, their arms back to all over each other, and Leonard comes up behind Spock. When Leonard leans in, it flattens Spock into Jim, and Jim keens happily, grinning over his shoulder at his new best friend. He wants to keep watching Leonard, see what Leonard does. But Spock brings their lips together, and Jim can’t resist; he falls into another heated make-out session, only made better by the warm thighs around him. 

Halfway through, Khan pulls up closer, and the bulge of his cock presses into the back of Jim’s head, making Jim moan even louder into Spock’s mouth. He’s only vaguely aware of what Leonard is doing. It’s too many hot men for him to keep up with. He’s _so_ lucky. Spock must already be prepared; Sulu’s very efficient. Spock is the sort to be prepared for anything. Jim knows when Leonard pushes into him, because Spock’s suddenly stabbed forward into Jim with a cry that goes right down Jim’s throat. Jim swallows it hungrily, pulling Spock tight against him. 

Spock’s pulled back a second later, then slammed forward again. Jim’s inexplicably jealous—he wants Leonard’s cock in him, but the only time he gets it is when Khan is in him too. He knows he belongs to Khan. But _fuck_ , Leonard’s so hot, with such a huge, gorgeous dick. Spock’s dick is long and hard against his stomach, rubbing against his, green-veined and pulsing slightly, making him want to worship it with his tongue. He doesn’t have any room to move. Spock’s naked body is thrust into him again and again, working up a sweat, matching Jim’s, until they’re both slick and sliding against one another, Khan pinning them on one end and Leonard on the other. There are more hands on him; Khan’s long digits threading through his hair, Leonard’s calloused knuckles tight in his sides, Spock’s arms around his waist. Spock’s tongue was meant to be in Jim’s mouth. They kiss over and over again, alternatively dragged away and back together. 

It’s fucking amazing. The heat is wildly intense. Jim’s sure he’s pink and red all over from exertion and pleasure. He’s humping Spock as best he can, but mostly he’s just moved where Leonard indirectly puts him. It’s a testament to Khan’s power that he owns all three of them so completely—when he snaps his fingers, both Jim and Spock break apart, instantly looking up. Leonard keeps going, fucking Spock hard and making Spock pant. Spock still tries to look at Khan, not his direct employer, but still his captain, and the chain of command is everything in the Empire. Khan purrs, “Do you like my new servant, Spock?”

Spock closes his mouth and opens it again, but he fails and simply nods. 

Jim didn’t think this could get any hotter. No one’s touching his cock. His hole’s wet and stretched but horribly empty. He’s sure he could come anyway from the sound of Khan’s voice alone—it always drives Jim wild with need. “Tell me what you think of his cock.”

Before Spock can even attempt words, Jim begs loudly and pathetically, “I want it in me!” He doesn’t care that the entire bridge is watching him—he wants them to know how strong his master is, how completely and utterly sexy and in control Khan is over everything: the most deserving captain in the fleet. How much Jim’s wants this, wants Leonard, for Khan’s entertainment. He half expects to be hit for his disobedience. Instead, Khan merely chuckles, the sound rippling over his skin and making him shudder. 

“Hush, pet,” Khan soothes. He strokes a few blond strands off Jim’s forehead, stuck there with sweat. Leonard’s still going, and Jim can feel it, and with how tightly he’s being encased by all these men, he feels a bit like he’s being fucked too. “You’ll get your turn...” Jim whimpers, clutching hard at Spock’s hips. 

Spock breathes, in-a-slightly-cracking-but-still-insanely-level voice, “His cock is... it is most impressive, Captain.”

“Oh? You like the way it fills you up?” Jim can hear the smirk in his master’s voice.

Spock hesitates a moment before gasping, “Yes,” in tandem with Leonard’s latest thrust. Leonard snickers. 

Leonard bites Spock’s ear hard enough to make Spock wince. Then he growls, “That’s ‘cause you’ve got such a greedy, tight little hole, pointy.” Jim grins at the nickname, but Spock looks momentarily annoyed. The next thrust knocks that look right off his face. Jim grabs Spock’s chin and brings them back to kissing each other; this is unbearable and he needs to _come_.

Spock comes first, to Jim’s complete surprise, but he hears the scream roaring into his mouth and feels the hot cum suddenly shoot up his body, splattering his stomach and chest, gluing them together. Leonard keeps going, groaning, probably at Spock’s ass reacting to the orgasm. Spock’s strong hips hump Jim’s, milking out the last of it, and Jim tries to reach down to help, but it’s hard to coordinate his hands and manage with Leonard still throwing Spock’s body back and forth. 

Leonard comes soon after, with a wild roar and a furious speed. Spock makes a wondrous keening noise at being filled, and Jim rolls his head back on his master’s thigh, wondering, if he’s good enough, if he’ll be aloud to lick it all out. 

When Leonard finally stops, he slumps down, making a heavy dog pile that pushes Jim back into the chair. Spock’s pinned uselessly between them. Jim’s still hard as a rock, and he wriggles his hips, mewling. 

He turns to ask if he can suck his master’s cock, just in time to catch a faceful of cum. Khan’s pointing it right at all three of their faces, and Khan has, by far, the largest loads. His release covers their bodies, dripping down their hair and drenching their shoulders, hitting eyelids and noses and cheeks and open mouths. Jim gets the brunt of it. He always has the best luck. 

When it’s done, he twists around, and even though it hurts his neck with his front still pinned under Spock and Leonard, Jim leans over to lick the still-hard cock of his master. It’s hard to reach, but he’s determined and manages to get a few tastes. 

Laughing softly, Khan benevolently asks, “Would you like to ride it, Jim?”

“Yes!” Jim says immediately, so keen that he almost forgets to add, a second later, “Yes, master!” 

Khan pats his thighs, murmuring, “I gave you a fucktoy to play with for behaving; now that Leonard’s behaving, I think we should watch him play with his own toy.” Jim can’t think of anything hotter. 

He pushes at the two men atop him, and they begrudgingly climb off, allowing him to climb up, sticky and coated and still very hard, into Khan’s lap. Khan turns him around so that his back’s against Khan’s stomach, and Jim can guess why. He’s excited. 

He’s dropped down on the hard cock beneath him—it shoots right up his slicked hole, already fucked raw this morning by both of his lovers. Khan still feels incredibly huge, and Jim cries out in delight. He’s barely gotten used to it when Khan orders, “Spock, Bones... clean Jim up before we get started.”

The two of them stand up obediently on shaky legs, leaning in to lick at Jim’s cum-covered face. He can feel the different textures of their tongues, and he catches their mouths whenever he can. He does his best to return the favour. 

Then it’s onto the next order, and Jim settles in to be fucked by the captain of the USS Vengeance, sure he’s the luckiest man alive.


End file.
